marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaleb (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = | Affiliation = Conan | Relatives = Solaise (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Koth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Aesir | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Priest of Namut | Education = | Origin = Human giant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Owsley; John Buscema | First = Conan the Barbarian #187 | Death = | HistoryText = Kaleb was recruited by Shapur to help Conan secure Jahli's future as the legitimate heir to the throne of the El Shah Maddoc. When the child was murdered, he helped Conan fight off Ybn's entire army of assassins. Kaleb the Destroyer then came to the village of Bhoraji to organize and prepare the soldiers for Conan's arrival, as the Devourer of Souls unleashed the Shedu upon the surrounding countryside. Meanwhile, the Devourer tracked Kaleb and Solaise and his mysterious daughter to the temple of Mitra they were hiding in. Leaving his daughter in the basement to check on things upstairs Kaleb discovered the Devourer in the temple and a pitched battle began. After a fierce battle, Kaleb the Destroyer became the only "mortal" to defeat the Devourer in physical combat. Impaling him on the outstretched arm of an idol of Mitra, Kaleb left the Devourer for dead. Kaleb then reunited with Conans' army and the rest of his companions. Kaleb attacked Bahkt when he ambushed Anneka, while he was looking for Conan. As the Cimmerian returned from the Forest of the Eternal Verities and grabbed Solaise, asking her what she knew about the Devourer of Souls, Kaleb suddenly decked him. The two friends fought each other until they both followed Solaise into a mystic gate to the Forest of the Eternal Verities, where the terrible truth about Kaleb was revealed. Over a century ago, driven out by his priestly brotherhood for siring the girl-child Solaise, Kaleb hungered for revenge. He stole the mystic artifact his priesthood was sworn to protect, the Eye of Namut. His treachery having erased any trace of the altruism he once espoused, Kaleb became one with the Council of Seven and received their mark, becoming one of the Seven Apostles. Using the power of the Eye of Namut, the Council pierced the mystic veil and capture the Child of the Elder Gods. The power of the sleeping child fueled the Council’s conquests. They rewarded Kaleb with an ever full sack of gold. Kaleb became the richest man in the world. He and Solaise lived in splendor, but Kaleb could not live with the guilt of what he had done. Storming his masters’ lair Kaleb, smashed the Eye of Namut and awakened the Child of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods personally intervened and imprisoned their child within the mortal frame of Kaleb’s own child. Solaise would not age and would contain the tiniest fraction of the power that was her birthright. In repentance for his sins, the Elder Gods charged Kaleb as the sacred guardian of the child, to walk the Earth untouched by old age and destroy all those who would seek to harm the child, as Kaleb the Destroyer. When Conan moved in to fight the Devourer of Souls for Solaise, Kaleb struck him down with a blow from behind, wanting to face the Devourer alone. When Kaleb was about to deliver the killing blow, he suddenly found the Elder Gods’ enchantment gone and himself transformed into an old man. The Devourer then proffered a knife for Kaleb to finish off Conan, as if he was to fulfill his destiny and protect the child, saving it from the fate the Devourer had in store, he must regain his youth and power. Therefore he must kill Conan as a man and not the being empowered by the Elder Gods that he had become. Kaleb stood indecisive. Kaleb eventually joined the rest of the Cimmerian's small army to stand up against the Devourer of Souls. When Conan finally defeated the Devourer of Souls, Solaise appeared back to his father's arms, barely recognizing him in his elderly form. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Clergy Category:Magic-Based Mutates